


Her Suitor

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has a suitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: This is from a prompt ml_spikie gave me.

Tonight I’m going to tell her how I feel. I’ve been putting this off for too long. It’s time to step up and make my feelings known, to take a chance at happiness.

It took me so long to get dressed – mainly because I tried on six different outfits before finally deciding on the right one… one that showed of my trim and fit body. Although I know she’s not one to be hung up on appearances, I still want to look my best.

Despite how cliché it is, I’ve purchased an expensive bottle of wine, a box of chocolates, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers – lilies, not roses. I know lilies are her favorite. These things are but a token, a small offering, to express my heartfelt feelings for her, the feelings that I’ve kept to myself for so long… too long.

My nervousness and fear have kept me circling her block, unable to pull into her driveway, walk up to her door, and knock. I’ve faced down Goa’uld System Lords. Why is it so hard to face her? What if I mess up the words I’ve practiced a thousand times? I don’t know if she feels the same way about me that I do her… but she seems to care about me. She always has that special smile she gives me. That smile that sends my heart soaring.

She always spends time with me when I’m sick or injured, watching over me as I lie in an infirmary bed. I know she’ll always be there when I wake. I want to wake to that beautiful face every day; to reach out and run my fingers through her chestnut hair; to see her soft, brown eyes gaze at me with warmth and love… that would be heaven.

Finally, I pull over and park across the street from her house. I’m surprised when she suddenly opens her front door. How long have I been parked here? How long has she known I’ve been sitting here? God, she’s beautiful – golden skin, silky hair, and bright smile. Only… she’s not smiling at me. I don’t think she even sees me.

Someone has just pulled up into her driveway. That’s who Janet is smiling at. She was obviously anticipating their arrival since she opened the door before the car was even turned off. Even from across the street I can see the way her eyes have lit up.

Oh, my god! They’re kissing! Janet and Sam are kissing!! I don’t feel very good. I’ve got to get out of here before she sees me, before they see me.

~~~

They turned and walked into the house arm in arm.

“Was that Daniel’s car I saw across the street?” Sam asked.

“I didn’t notice.”

FIN


End file.
